


[Comic]10 Years ago

by SDSlanderson



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Old comic pages I did years ago on Hernan and Kirk's first meeting





	[Comic]10 Years ago

* * *

END

 


End file.
